


Gankyū name purei

by Akibimi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I have zero regrets, What Have I Done, kinda smutty, this had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: Uta plays with his favorite snack.





	Gankyū name purei

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. HAD. TO. BE. DONE.

'Uta-san', you purred while lying on the couch in the corner of his shop.

Uta didn't respond. He either didn't hear you or chose to ignore you. Due to the fact that he was working on Kaneki's mask, the latter seemed more possible. Even though you loved to watch him work, you were beyond bored. He had been perfecting it for the past two hours and you've officially had it.

You watched his brows furrow as he painted teeth on Kaneki's mask and simultaneously chewed one of human eyeballs. The way they sounded when they collided with his powerful molars made your eye twitch with annoyance and disgust.

But then you got an idea, a nasty one.

You casually walked over to him and pulled his chair, along with him, away from his working desk. When you sat in his lap, he shot you an irritated glare.

'I need to...'

However you didn't let him finish his sentence.

'Uta-san, since you love eyeballs so much, why don't your try mine?'

His irritated facial expression quickly turned into a confused one.

'What in the world Y/N-san?'

'You know, try them. Maybe give them a testing lick?'

You knew it was downright stupid to let a ghoul get his mouth close to your eyes, but you trusted your lover.

Then you pulled your lower eyelid down and looked up.

'Go ahead Uta-san. Lick it', you moaned and started grinding on him lightly.

You saw his face slowly get closer to you in your peripheral vision. Once close enough, he parted his lips and stuck his tongue out. Uta dragged the tip of his tongue along your conjuctiva and proceeded upwards to get a taste of your cornea. Both of you let out a synchronised moan. You never knew that eyeball licking could be this erotic.

Uta pulled away from you with an aroused smirk on his face. His boner was poking your thigh and you rolled your hips against his once more.

'Tasty', he moaned as he grabbed your buttocks bringing you closer to him.

His slender finger pulled down your other lower eyelid and then he repeated his previous actions. By the time he finished with your other eyeball your panties were drenched.

Uta slowly lifted himself up, along with you and walked over to your previous lounging spot, the leather couch.

'Have I ever told you how much I love your kinkiness?', he asked while pulling his pants down.

'I already know that my love', you answered and moved your panties aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'll continue this, I'm not really inspired to write smut atm.


End file.
